


Two worlds, one beach vacation.

by Soulrose



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Family, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose
Summary: When a portal opens in both nohr and ylisse and that portal leads to a beach, the same beach. People from two different worlds coming together for one beach vacation
Kudos: 3





	Two worlds, one beach vacation.

When a portal opens in both nohr and ylisse and that portal leads to a beach, the same beach. People from two different worlds coming together, some getting along ,some not.

Leo who very much does not want to be there meets a white haired tactician under a palm tree, he introduces himself as robin. This somehow ends up with them playing chess and talking about tactics until Elise and lissa tips sand over them laughing as they run off. 

"Sorry about my sister, she's not normally like this" the blond prince apologises, to this robin only laughs out a reply.  
"It was probably lissa's idea to be fair , she loves pranks ."   
The rest of the day was spent trading tactics , they had somehow managed to write a whole tactics book in a day.

Little did they know Xander spent most of the day trying to swim and nearly drowning multiple times. Frederick got a lot of lifeguard practice that day.


End file.
